Gay Day
by Oraday
Summary: It's time for the annual Gay Day at some random amusement park. Sasuke gets dragged by his brother. Naruto drags his friends. SasuNaru, NejiGaara, and more Yaoi couples than I can count. So much fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Though I should be busy with my other fics, here's a crackish one-shot staring SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, and smexy, smexy NejiGaara... Ooh, I'm putting TruTen in here too. If you don't know what TruTen is, go watch Dragonball Z, noobs.**

**Erm... set at an amusement park in some AU where every bishonen is gay, i.e., a Yaoi fangirl's dream world. :P**

**

* * *

__****Gay Day**

When Sasuke awoke, he knew something was amiss. He knew he'd suffer today. He could feel it. He was doomed.

His foreboding was justified as a blond figure grabbed his shoulders and shook him while yellling. "Morning! Yeah! We're going to the amusement park so wake up, yeah.

Sasuke mustered up a glare through his sleepiness. "Shut up Deidara. Get out of my room before I kill you."

"You can't kill an ex-assassin, yeah. Plus, Sasori would totally kill _you_, yeah."

Sasuke looked to his left to see a redhead coolly regarding the scene before him. He walked out of the room as Sasuke sent him a warning glare. He wasn't in the mood for a pissy Uchiha.

"Lets go Deidara." Sasori said as he walked out.

Sasuke got up from his bed, ready to spend a horrible day at an amusement park; all the worse for the fact that it was against his will.

When Sasuke finished showering and getting dressed, he walked downstairs to find Deidara and Sasori sucking face. The two were practically humping each other as Sasuke turned into the kitchen with a scowl. Unfortunately, what he found there was worse.

"Sasuke! How 'bout a morning threesome?"

"Uugh. Go fuck your boyfriend."

The perverted, bandanna-wearing man continued to whine. "I already did. Twice this morning and he sucked me off in the shower. He gave me a hand job on the way here too! I want more!"

Sasuke turned to Raidou, who was leaning on the kitchen counter, with what could have been pitying eyes; if Sasuke could feel pity. Really, he was just hungry. There was no way he would pity someone stupid enough to get involved with Genma in the first place.

He grabbed some coffee and sat down next to his brother. Itachi put his newspaper down to regard his otouto. He didn't particularly want to go to a stupid amusement park either, but his latest, and admittedly, first love interest was going to be there. A love interest wasn't the right way to describe him though... Really, he was just an interest.

Sasuke interrupted Itachi from his musings. "Exactly why are we going to this idiotic thing?"

"Because we both need to... How did Deidara put it?... Get out more."

"If it's Deidara's suggestion, you know it's not a good one."

Both brothers ignored Deidara's indignant shout and continued their debate. "Regardless, it will be a good experience and I have plans. You're coming along because I promised Kakashi I'd take you."

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Go start the car." Itachi kept the reason to himself and stood up to leave the room. He couldn't very well tell Sasuke that the only reason he promised Kakashi such a thing was because Kakashi promised to introduce him to his red-headed interest. It's not like Sasuke needed to know anyways.

Sasuke followed his brother to his car and started the ignition. He pulled out of the garage and waited for Deidara to get his car out of the way. As Genma and Raidou waited in their car for the other two to get on the road, Izumo and Kotetsu riding along with them, Sasuke cursed the world. He was so unlucky to have to withstand such company.

**

* * *

**

Naruto tackled his foster brother's sleeping form and shook him as much as he could. "Kyuubi! Wake up! You promised to take me and my friends to the amusement park today!"

Kyuubi was used to waking up like this on weekend mornings. I'd been happening since he adopted Naruto years ago. He rolled over onto his left shoulder and looked to his side at Naruto. "I'm up, I'm up. Are you dressed already?"

"Yup, dressed and fed. I grilled up some fish for you and I heated up the leftover ramen from Icharaku." Naruto got up and ran down the hall to his room.

Kyuubi facetiously asked, "so, why did I agree to this again?"

Naruto, oblivious to the sarcasm, answered truthfully, "Because it's gonna be fun and there's gonna be tons of people there and you're looking for a boyfriend. Plus, almost nobody's gonna be there for the rides and we'll get to ride as many times as we want without having to wait in lines. That doesn't _ever_ happen!"

Kyuubi put on his super-slim jeans as he answered. "It wasn't a serious question Naruto." As if he didn't know his brother's reasoning well enough. In any case, Iruka's boyfriend had said he was going to introduce him to someone so he might as well go. He wasn't looking for a dating prospect, but it'd be rude of him not to go and he didn't like being rude to Iruka or Kakashi.

Naruto barged into the room as Kyuubi buttoned up his black shirt. "Are you ready yet?-!"

"Yeah, I just have to eat. Go get Kiba, will you? I bet he hasn't woken up yet." He grinned lecherously.

Naruto slouched on the living room couch. "Naah, I'll bet Shino or Hinata have already gotten to him," Naruto said, knowing Kiba usually spent the night with one or the other, if not both, on weekends. Naruto had to admit, he was kinda jealous. He himself was bisexual so it wasn't as if he'd mind having two people to love as opposed to none. Though he doubted it, he hoped that might change today. The opportunity was there and it would be unlike him to let it pass by.

As Naruto continued his contemplation, the doorbell rang through-out the small house. Naruto lifted himself from the couch and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to find a sleep mussed Kiba leaning on Shino while holding Hinata's hand.

Hinata slightly waved her unoccupied hand. "Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Morning Hinata." Naruto stepped aside to allow the threesome inside.

Shino nodded his greeting while Kiba mumbled something about it being too early for it to be morning.

"Wake up already, dog-boy. What'd you do last night, anyway?" Naruto sat down on the couch, leaving room for his three guests.

At Naruto's question, Hinata blushed; clearly flustered. Kiba grumbled an unintelligible response before sitting next to Naruto, while Shino was unperturbed in the least.

"Never mind, I don't need to know. Is Neji comin'?"

Hinata sat down next to Kiba and began running her fingers through his hair. "Yes. Neji-niisan said he'd be bringing Gaara as well."

"Cool! That means Temari's gonna come with Shikamaru so Chouji will come too and bring Ino and Sakura will join and bring Lee, which means TenTen's gonna come with Kankurou... Am I the only one without a date?-!"

"No," Kyuubi answered after coming from the bathroom, "I don't have a date either."

Naruto only continued to pout, saying, "Yeah, but you'll probably get one by the end of the night. Ah well, I can find a date too!" Naruto concluded abating his dejection at not having a date.

"Great I guess that means everyone should be here soo-" Kyuubi was interrupted by the doorbell.

Naruto answered the door. He greeted the new arrivals as they filed inside the living room, "hey Neji, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Lee, TenTen, and hellooo Kankurou. Is that everybody?" He looked outside to see if anyone else was coming and saw Kakashi and Iruka pulling up in their car. The two had to park in front of the other house because there were already too many cars outside of Naruto's.

The small crowd that had assembled in Naruto's home generally said hello or good-morning back, with the exception of Gaara who nodded and Shikamaru who said 'troublesome'. The lazy genius was promptly pinched by his girlfriend.

"'Kay, Iruka and Kakashi are here so we can go already."

Everyone filed out of the house and back to their respective cars. Neji and Gaara climbed into Neji's two-seater. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata rode in Shino's truck. Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, Ino, Lee, Sakura , TenTen and Kankurou squeezed into Kankurou's SUV, and Naruto and Kyuubi rode with Iruka and Kakashi. The three cars sped off, led by Neji, towards the amusement park.**

* * *

**

"Dammit Itachi, just hang up the fucking phone!" Sasuke was distracted and overall annoyed because Genma was conversing with the two brothers by cell-phone. Though Itachi was annoyed by Genma as well, he found that bothering Sasuke was it's own reward as it held much amusement. If there was one thing Itachi hated, it was lack of stimulation, i.e., boredom.

"Ne, I really gotta go pee!"

Itachi was not going to listen to Genma whine abou having to piss for half an hour. That was just too annoying. Thus, he relented. "Fine. Pull over, Sasuke."

Sasuke continued to glare and scowl as he took the exit to some diner and drove into the parking area. He parked across from the diner and got out of the car. He was certain he couldn't stand being around any of them for a minute longer. He walked into the diner and got a water bottle from the vending machine as his accompanying group entered.

"Com'on Raidou! I wanna have diner bathroom sex."

The group smirked as a nearby waitress looked them over with shocked eyes. Sasuke wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a suppressed squeal coming from her.

Genma and Raidou headed into the restroom, and Deidara, Sasori, Izumo, and Kotetsu ordered some drinks at the counter.

"I'm going outside," Sasuke informed Itachi.

"Don't drive off without us, yeah," Deidara quipped.

Sasuke ignored the comment and walked back to his car. He scowled as he rested his head against the hood. He was not in the mood for company today. He hadn't been in the mood for company since before he was eight and his parents were murdered. Sure, their murder lead to the dissipation of one of the worst gangs in the history of Edo, but it also lead to the loneliness that burdened him even today. Sasuke lifted his head slightly and a flash of bright yellow caught his eye. He heard a loud laugh that sounded so... Happy, yet, empty? Then, bright blue eyes looked at him and he stared. He knew the eye-contact made lasted only a second, but why did it feel so long?... And why did he want to maintain it forever?

He shook his head, trying to remove such thoughts, and got into his car. He wasn't a sap. He knew he'd probably never see that guy again. It's not like he wanted to in any case. Still, Sasuke couldn't get those eyes and that smile and that hair and that whole handsome face out of his mind.

He was trying so hard to stop thinking about the blonde that he didn't notice his brother had entered the car until Itachi shut the door. Sasuke was startled, but he tried not to show it. Itachi picked up on it anyway.

"What has you troubled?" It's not like his brother was ever distracted enough to get startled.

Sasuke just shook his head again, in response and as a last-ditch attempt to get the captivating youth out of his thoughts.

Itachi knowingly ignored Sasuke's response and concluded something was obviously wrong. He didn't push any further, however, because he knew Sasuke wouldn't tell him.

The phone rang and Sasuke, much too annoyed, grabbed the phone and turned it off. He started the car and drove off, expecting the rest to follow.**

* * *

**

Naruto was in the backseat of Kakashi's car. The weird part... He was silent and thinking intently. They had just gotten back on the road from the bathroom stop at that diner. That guy... He'd seen that expression before; those eyes. Neji and Gaara had the same eyes before they met each other. Kyuubi once had those eyes. He knew Kakashi had them before he got together with Iruka. Most of all, those eyes were painfully familiar because they were the eyes he'd see in the mirror sometimes... When he thought about his parents... About his loneliness.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Naruto came out of his stupor and responded to Kyuubi's question. "Yeah, just thinkin' about something."

The company he was in knew him too well. They knew better than to ask further. Talking about Naruto's reasons for his silence only caused the blonde to dwell on it. Dwelling on such matters was never good for him. Distraction was the best option they had. They couldn't make him face it all at once. It would be too much.

"Ne, Kakashi? Who's this guy you're introducing Kyuubi to?"

"Oh, I know who it is," Iruka chimed in. "He's an Uchiha."

Naruto arched an eyebrow and pouted his bottom lip in confusion. "Uchiha? What are those?"

"Naruto, they're not a 'what'; they're a who. _They_ are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. The sole heirs to the Uchiha corporation." Iruka explained patiently, true to his teaching occupation.

"Why haven't I heard of them?"

Kyuubi tried to fill in his foster brother. "Because you're too oblivious. Plus, you wouldn't care."

"So which one is Kyuubi meeting. Is it Itchy or Suske?"

"It's Itachi and Sasuke, Naruto." Kakashi pointed out.

"YOU'RE MEETING BOTH OF THEM!"

Iruka turned around in his seat. "Not so loud!"

Kyuubi sighed. His brother could be really dense sometimes. "Kakashi's introducing me to Itachi. Why? I don't actually know. I heard the guy's a dull bastard."

Kakashi politely informed Kyuubi. "Itachi is not a dull bastard. He's just a bastard. I don't suppose you've heard of the Akatsuki?"

"Of course he has. Even I've heard of that one." Naruto exclaimed.

A frown graced Kakashi's face. "Right. Well, he was once a member. He didn't get any jail time because he didn't really commit any crimes and he was the key to busting the Akatsuki."

"Wait... Uchihas... I know where I've heard that before! Didn't the Akatsuki kill practically all the Uchihas." Naruto finally, productively attributed to the conversation.  
Kakashis frown deepened. "Yes, Itachi and his brother were the only ones that survived the assassinations."

"Yeah, the Akatsuki was targeting the whole family. But why would they go after one of their own members?"

"Itachi was only thirteen when he joined. He was a genius and a martial arts master. He was cold and precise so he suited the Akatsuki precisely. He was pitted against one of the members, however."

"Oooh, who was it?" Naruto was completely enraptured by Kakashi's explanation of the Uchiha tragedy.

Kyuubi decided against allowing any further narration from Kakashi. "The only thing that you need to know, Naruto, is that regardless of how well me and this-Itachi-hit it off, I won't be developing anything with him."

"Why not?" Naruto queried.

Kyuubi was surprised. It seemed pretty obvious to him. "Be-because, I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not seeking romantic interests."

"Whadda you mean? I'm seventeen already. I don't need you to take care of me. That's what Iruka's for anyways. If you like this guy, you better go out with him."

"Naruto's right."

"Ha! I knew you'd say that one day Iruka."

"Urusai. I meant that if Kyuubi likes this guy, he should date him. Considering the way you continue to behave, you still need someone to take care of you. At least Kyuubi doesn't have to do it by himself."

Naruto pouted once again, this time in indignation. "I so can take care of myself..."

The phone rang, interrupting the climax of Naruto's outraged pronunciations. Kyuubi answered, "Moshi moshi."

"We're almost to the exit. We just needed to make sure that you guys told Naruto about Gay Day at the amusement park so he wouldn't annoy us about it later."

"'Kay, thanks Gaara."

Kyuubi hung up the phone and glanced at Naruto. His brother was the only one in the whole group that didn't know today was the annual Gay Day at the amusement park. Yup, a day for the gay community to celebrate... Well... Being gay, he guessed. It's not like Naruto would mind the fact, he just didn't like being left out of the loop. Might as well tell him, Kyuubi thought.

"So Naruto, you know what today is, right?"

"Yup, today is the first day this summer that the whole gang is going out to the same place."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and sighed. "No, there's something else you're missing."

"Oh yeah, it's Gay Day!"

Kyuubi, as well as Kakashi and Iruka, was surprised. "What! How did you know that?"

"I knew since it was announced. I've been planning this since then. I'm gonna get myself at least one boyfriend by the end of the day, dammit. Maybe I'll get two girls!" Naruto waggled his eyebrows.

Iruka tried to be supportive. "Tha-that's weird, Naruto."

Kyuubi inquired, trying to understand his brother. "Why do you think you'll be able to find an adequate boyfriend or multiple girlfriends today?"

"'Cause, I'm awesome looking and too cool for school. Who's gonna be able to resist me anyways? Plus, if they're gonna be at Gay Day, I don't have to go through the whole awkward 'Oh the majority of your friends and family are gay or bisexual so I'm not sure I like you anymore.' I'm not gonna go through that type of shit so I'll find someone cool today."

The three men couldn't really argue with his reasoning. Kyuubi had dealt with such a girl as Naruto had mimicked, as had Kiba and Kankurou. If there was one thing Naruto hated, it was prejudice, but really, Naruto just hated all injustices.**

* * *

**

Sasuke had a bad temper. He was headed for a parking spot when a car came out of nowhere and took it. The person who cut him off was not to be envied. "What the fuck! That asshole cut me off!"

"Calm down, Sasuke. Look, isn't that one of your classmates? The Hyuuga, right? The Sabaku boy is with him as well."

"I'm going to fucking kill the both of them." Sasuke grumbled as he headed towards a parking space two cars over.

He finished parking and noted that Sasori and Raidou had already parked their respective cars nearby and were walking towards the Uchiha brothers. Now, Sasuke was intently walking towards Neji. The Hyuuga had already gotten out, as had his companion, to wait for the rest of their company to get settled.

Neji had seen Sasuke was going to park in the spot he stole. He just thought it'd be fun to piss off the Uchiha. Not many people could do it and he was curious to see if he could get any type of emotion to cross Sasuke's face. Nobody but Sasuke's brother had been able to perform such a feat.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke began, emotionless face still present. "What are you and Sabaku doing here?"

"Enjoying the festivities, of course. Now, I know I'm gay; Sabaku's the only thing I'd fuck, but what are you doing here?"

Sasuke was confused, though his face didn't show it. He glared at the Hyuuga, too proud to demand why being gay was at all a concern.

"Yay! Gay Day! We're finally here, Raidou! I'll bet there'll be a mess of hot people who will wanna have and orgy with us."

The realization hit Sasuke hard. He was at Gay Day! Now not only would bisexual women be hitting on him, but hoards of gay men would do so as well.

Itachi noticed Sasuke's expression and couldn't pass up the chance for some entertainment. "Oh, Sasuke, didn't I tell you? Today is Gay Day at the local amusement park."

Sasuke continued to glare at nothing in particular. He wanted to tear his brother to shreds, but he wouldn't give Itachi the satisfaction of seeing him angry. He was sure he could calm himself down if he-

"Yatta! We're finally here! This is gonna be awesome! Yo dog-boy, bug-boy, Hinata-chan! Stop making out and get over here! Neji! Gaara!" Naruto ran over to red-head and brunette as the threesome concluded their activities and followed Naruto at a slower pace while holding hands.

Sasuke was still in shock. He was so completely out of it, that he didn't notice his lips had parted slightly and his eyes had widened. What the hell was that cute blond doing here? And how the hell did he know Hyuuga and Sabaku?

Itachi had noticed his brother's reaction. He knew he'd done good by dragging Sasuke along. Now, where was _his_ crimson-haired interest?

Kakashi had noticed Itachi and Sasuke long ago. It was great that Naruto was running towards them. Now he didn't have to do much. He, Iruka, and Kyuubi began following Naruto.

"Hey! Where'd Kankurou park?"

Kankurou and the rest of the group that rode with him were walking over.

"Naruto. What's up?" Kankurou asked

"Huh? Oh, I was just wonderin' where you guys were. I didn't see ya' so I asked Neji. You know how he sees everything."

"Oi! Kakashi! Iruka! Are you guys gonna join in on the orgy me and Raidou are planning?"

Genma was smacked by his boyfriend, a prelude to a lecture about telling fibs, especially those that involved him.

"Iruka! You know this pervert?-!" Naruto yelled.

"Ooh, who are you? How 'bout you let me have a go at you?"

Every single one of Naruto's friends scowled, grumbled, or was just plain angry at Genma's remark, but none more-so than Kyuubi, Iruka, and, surprisingly, Sasuke.

Sasuke was the first to react verbally and with a scowl and matching glare on his face. "Genma, if you ever want to have sex again, you'll refrain from doing that ever again." Sasuke glared directly at Genma and then walked away to his car.

The whole group, especially Naruto, was left surprised at Sasuke's actions. Even Itachi hadn't seen that one coming. Kakashi was the first to break the shocked silence. "So, I guess this is as good a time as any for introductions. Naruto, Kyuubi, this is Uchiha Itachi. The angry one is Sasuke."

Naruto was knocked out of his stupor. He couldn't believe that guy defended him like that. He hadn't even noticed Sasuke until the raven had threatened Genma. Now Naruto had to make him happy. He couldn't stand it when anything reminded him of how lonely life could be. He didn't like being depressed so there was no way he was letting that bastard stay sad. "So that bastard is Sasuke?-!"

"Yes, that is my otouto." Itachi distractedly stated while letting his eyes rove over Kyuubi's lithe frame.

Naruto, ever unpredictable, walked over to Sasuke's car, where the raven had barricaded himself. He knocked on the window and yelled, "Hey! You didn't have to defend me! I could have done it myself."

Everyone watched as Sasuke turned around with an expressionless visage. He lowered the window and retorted, "I didn't defend you, dobe. I was just annoyed by Genma."

As if Naruto was going to accept that lame excuse. "Liar! Why are you in your car, then?"

"I don't want to be mobbed by a bunch of guys and girls. I don't need, nor want that attention. Now leave me alone."

"What the hell are you talking about. What, a bunch of people are going to mob you for being a bastard?"

"Whatever, dobe. Just go away."

Naruto could still note the sadness in Sasuke's voice. He began shifting from foot to foot and nibbling his lip. "Come on. Your brother's gonna be hanging out with my brother. You can't just stay in the car. You gotta have some fun."

Sasuke really couldn't believe this guy. He was actually befriending him after he acted like a... Well a bastard, as the dobe so eloquently put it. "If I go, I'll only be annoyed."

"Maa, you're just being a shit in the mud. Just stick with me and I'll promise you'll have fun."

Fun? Well, considering the way the blond looked, he was sure he'd find some way to entertain himself. Still, he wasn't known for giving in easily. "If I go, what will you give me?"

Naruto was cheering internally. The guy was actually flirting with him. He'd just have to flirt back. "Well, what do you want." Naruto couldn't help but add the wink that followed his statement.

Sasuke practically had a heart attack at Naruto's words. He just couldn't believe the blonde was flirting back. Then again, he was Uchiha Sasuke. Who could resist him? He got out of the car as Naruto stepped aside and stuck his hand out. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto shook his hand. "Uzumaki Naruto. Heh, five bucks says my brother gets your brother to make out with him by the end of the night."

Sasuke, ignorant of the date that was to take place between Itachi and Kyuubi, took on Naruto's bet. "Great. I'm so gonna win!"

"Hn." Sasuke began making his way towards the ticket booth. He expected Itachi to pay for this.

"Oi, Naruto make Neji let go of Gaara! He's got the money!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto yelled back. "Oi, Neji! Take the money out of Gaara's pocket and give it to Kakashi!"

Neji reached into the pocket of the red-head he was currently ravishing and pulled out Gaara's wallet. He skillfully threw it with no actual aim intended.

"That was a terrible throw. I had to let go of Iruka's butt to catch that," Kakashi complained.

Itachi turned to the ticket booth and saw his brother. "Sasuke."

Once Sasuke turned around, Itachi threw his wallet to him.

Sasuke bought a total of twenty-five wristbands for his group and Naruto's as well.

As Naruto and company walked to the ticket booth, Kakashi at the forefront with Gaara's wallet and Iruka, Sasuke met them halfway and handed a bracelet to Naruto, kept one for himself, and gave the rest to Kakashi.

Naruto held up the bracelet and looked at Sasuke with confusion. "What's this?"

"It's your wristband so you can get into the amusement park, dobe."

"Eh? Why are you giving me this?"

Sasuke threw the wallet back to Itachi, who caught it effortlessly, and replied. "It's Itachi's treat. Let's go. You promised me _fun_."

Naruto took a moment to process the information and then smiled widely while grabbing Sasuke's wrist. "Cool. Let's go teme." He ran towards the entrance, dragging Sasuke with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**O.o WTF? Who would have thought this would be liked?**

**Note: This amusement park is huge 'cause I said so and Goten and Trunks are kick-ass, powerful demi-saiyans, even in this universe.**

**Warning: This is rated M for a reason... And that reason is NejiGaara action! Plus, we all know Itachi's getting laid.**

**This is a REPOST. I posted this yesterday, but you might notice some slight differences. That's because this was beta-ed and Okita did an awesome job of beta-ing. So if you've already read this chapter, you don't have to worry about reading it again, 'cause the situations are the same. The writing's better though.**

**

* * *

****Gay Day**

The rest of the rather large group watched as Naruto ran off with Sasuke, Kakashi handing out the wristbands as if he hadn't noticed at all.

Genma seemed to not have noticed either, in lieu of jumping up and down, tugging on Raiduo's arm. "Hurry up! I gotta scope out orgy candidates!"

When Genma had started his little rant, Raidou had simply gazed at him incredulously, not really believing the horny man. But when his words sank in, he opted instead for a glare of pure rage. "What the hell are you thinking!" he yelled and even the slight breeze that had been winding lazily through the amusement park seemed to stop in fear of his anger.

Genma immediately stopped jumping and took a step away from his boyfriend, "Huh?" The older man clenched his fists and continued on, his voice not dropping a decibel, "You haven't been in an orgy for as long as we've been together!"

Everyone looked at the pair in shock as the scene unfolded before them. Raidou, usually calm and collected, had never blown up at Genma before, but now that it was happening, they all realized that it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"But Raidou ... " the hyperactive pervert backed away from his boyfriend slowly, holding his hands out in front of him, the other's face was begenning to turn red as angry as he was.

"Don't you dare 'but' me! You'd better stop with this orgy shit or I swear I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for the next month," and Raidou's face continued to redden.

Genma stopped backing away and thought about that last declaration for a moment. So that's what this is about, he thought, trying to resist the urge to smile in relief. He bit down lightly on his lower lip, giving his lover a pout and started moving back towards him, pressing his pointer fingers together, "But I just wanted to have fuck you in the Tunnel of Love."

The twenty-one onlookers face-faulted at Genma's decleration. Of course he was a pervert and it was common knowledge that he was just a little bit crazy, but the things that came out of that mouth ... It was just pitiable sometimes.

The red in Raidou's face faded until just a blush remained on his cheeks, but he grabbed Genma's hand with more than a few devious thoughts swarming through his mind. Then together, the two headed off towards the Tunnel of Love and everyone knew that if strange noises were heard at all during the rest of the day, they wouldn't be coming from the Haunted House. At least, that's what they thought.

During the entirety of the arguement, Kakashi had managed to complete his task of handing out the wristbands. He'd done so quickly, but only to pull Iruka off towards the Aquatic Center. The dark haired man was a sucker for "underwater scenery" as he called it and so Kakashi was hoping it would stimulate a romantic mood in his love interest. Makes him easier to molest, he thought with a smile.

Neji and Gaara wandered off, following the previous two couples's example, in favor of the Haunted House. It was Gaara's demand of course, he never asked for anything, he demanded, giving Neji little other option but to do as the red head wanted. Not that he would complain, though, because Gaara took care of him as well, very good care. And so it was with a sigh that he allowed himself to be pulled off to the Haunted House ... may wonders never cease.

Shino, Hinata and Kiba went off to the Animal Arena, Hinata's preference of course. In truth it could have been a zoo all on its own, housing all sorts of creatures from anacondas to common house mice. Ino and Chouji headed off to the food court to sign Chouji up for the eating contest, though with Chouji it was more of an I'll-inhale-my-food-while-the-rest-of-you-poor-fools-try-to-keep-up kind of deal. Lee and Sakura opted to ride on the Merry Go Round while Kankurou and Ten ten tried their luck at the carnival games and Temari, of course, dragged Shikamaru off to the ferris wheel, mutterings of "how troublesome" following them all the way there.

Deidra and Sasori flounced off towards the Art Galleria, already engaged in some heated debate about something or another. Izumo and Kotetsu stepped into the line for the first roller coaster they found.

Kyuubi and Itachi stood just inside the entrance, watching their friends scatter as they wandered towards their own attraction preferances. Kyuubi glanced over at Itachi who merely stood and observed his surrounding as if he hadn't a care in the world ... for fun, of course.

It was while he looked over Itachi that Kyuubi noticed he was entranced by his collected and handsome appearance, but he was definitely more than a little bored. It was an amusement park, wasn't he supposed to, you know, be amused? Should he bother Itachi or just wander off like the others had, the older Uchiha didn't look like he wanted to be bothered, after all.

As Kyuubi continued to ponder his options, Itachi examined every attraction within his sight, as if judging them with grim determination. None of them were very interesting, at least not to him, except for the one standing beside him. But Itachi doubted that the red head would let him on for a ride when they'd only just met, though. So he chanced a gaze over at Kyuubi and found his interest looking back at him.

A wry smirk formed on his face and he moved closer. "What do you want to ride?"

Kyuubi almost blushed. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that was a full blown proposition. Instead he responded with a slight innuendo of his own. "Heh, I usually like to be ridden."

It was the mental image from that statement that decided Itachi's next action for him. He grabbed Kyuubi's wrist and began walking, "We should go to my car." The red head didn't move though, and that's what the Uchiha didn't expect.

He felt the resistance and turned back to face the smaller man. Itachi gave him a calculating look, or rather the closest thing to a confused stare as an Uchiha allowed themselves to display. "I'm not an easy fuck. I was joking..." then to himself he added, "kinda." It was true that Kyuubi was always the uke in his homosexual relationships, but he wasn't about to give it up to a guy he'd just met. Hotness be damned, damned straight to his room. No, bad thoughts, stop it!

"Hn." Itachi crossed his arms over his chest and closed his lips as tight as they would go. It was the closest he'd ever come to pouting, but of course, an Uchiha didn't pout. So it was more of an unhappy frown, sort of.

Kyuubi smiled as he caressed Itachi's hand and pinched his cheek. "You know, you're cute when you're broody. But you don't have to get upset about it."

Normally Itachi would have killed anyone who dared to touch him in such a familiar way, especially his face. But for some reason, the red head was an exception. It must be because he's hot, he reasoned. So Itachi's visage returned to his usual calm, almost bored, expression and he started walking around with Kyuubi.

"What do you want to ride?" he still made it sound like a proposition, and it was, but this time he didn't anticipate a favorable answer.

"Well, I think I wanna ride that one," Kyuubi exclaimed, almost in a Naruto-like fashion as he pointed towards the largest roller coaster in the entire park.

The gargantuan structure had sixteen loops, eight of which went one after another in rapid succession. But Itachi wasn't nervous or scared, no Uchiha was ever nervous or scared. Kyuubi's excited expression almost made him smile, though, so he took the red head by the hand and lead him off to the nearly non-existant line for the coaster.

* * *

"... then after that we can go to the Ferris Wheel and then we can get some cotton candy." Naruto hopped around as he practically dragged Sasuke towards the House of Mirrors. Sasuke had been wondering when the blond was going to stop talking and actually breathe during the last five minutes, because the boy had talked practically non-stop.

The Uchiha had tuned most of it out, catching only the bits about the rides and or attractions that the blond wanted to see, though why the House of Mirrors intrigued him so much, Sasuke couldn't begin to guess. He just didn't understand why anyone would want to look at distorted reflections of themselves at all. Then again, it wasn't as if he'd ever been in such a place before anyway.

Naruto glowered and yelled to Sasuke from over his shoulder, "Damnit! Think you could move a little faster, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn," Sasuke really hadn't noticed that he was walking so slowly. He had honestly been paying more attention to more important things. Like Naruto's ass, for example.

"Hurry up. The line's getting longer." The blond sped up as he almost ran to the line all of three people long and Sasuke was forced to hurry with Naruto if he wanted to keep the boy's ass in his line of sight.

Not but a moment later, the two made their way into the House of Mirrors and Sasuke could feel a pair of eyes on the back of his head. His eyes narrowed and he swung around to find a raven haired teen glaring daggers at him. Then the boy smiled brightly and started walking towards he and Naruto and Sasuke unconsciously took Naruto's hand in his own.

Naruto, feeling the slight grip, felt it was prudent in that moment to make some sort of crude joke. So he leaned up beside the Uchiha's ear and whispered almost seductively, "Getting scared?" Sasuke turned to face Naruto and their noses touched slightly, blue eyes meeting pitch black in a penetrating gaze. Naruto unconsciously licked his lips and the other boy's eyes flicked down to follow the movement, catching the sight of the blond's tongue as it poked out at that moment.

Sasuke leaned down slightly, his lips parting slightly, and just as Narutp's breath began to mingle with his own, the raven haired teen he had seen only a moment earlier interrupted them. The boy took hold of Naruto's shoulder and swung him away from Sasuke, "Hey dick-less!" He even had the gall to keep smiling as the Uchiha glared at him with a murderous intent.

Naruto was still in a daze, he'd been a little nervous about kissing Sasuke, but undeniably excited about the idea as well. And then when the moment was interrupted, disrupted, destroyed for the love of all things holy! he wasn't even totally aware of what had happened.

So, gathering his bearings, he found himself looking at the smiling raven now in front of him and the glaring one to his side. Now it all made sense.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sai!" he demanded, waving his arms around for emphasis, only then noticing that he'd let go of Sasuke's hand. He glanced over to his side and reached for the safety of his raven's hand. His?

Sasuke's glare at the other raven, now established as Sai, diminished when the blond's hand entwined with his own. He settled then for a smug sort of how-do-you-like-them-apples smirk and Sai's smile quickly became more and more strained.

"I'm here for the same reason you are, idiot," Sai reasoned, attempting to answer Naruto's question without making himself sound anything but sure of himself. "The lines are way shorter today."

But that didn't alter the fact that Naruto was furious with the teen for ruining his chance of kissing Sasuke, hell by now the Uchiha probably wanted to do anything but kiss him. Naruto wouldn't hold it against him though, so he gripped Sasuke's hand tighter.

"Cool. See ya' around then!" Then Naruto tugged on Sasuke's hand and the raven haired boy took the initiative, leading them away from the now frowning Sai. Sasuke tugged Naruto closer and smiled when the blond's body pressed against his side, his arm wrapped around Naruto's waist. All thoughts of the other teen aside, they headed towards the exit. Naruto, of course, continued on with the making of ridiculous faces as they were reflected back at him through the twisted mirrors.

They were surprised to find Sai waiting for them just as they reached the exit, a glare aimed directly at Sasuke.

Sai crossed his arms. "You didn't introduce me to your friend, dick-less."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but Sasuke cut him off. "That's because I don't want to have anything to do with you."

Sai walked closer to the pair. "If you want to have anything to do with Naruto, you're going to be involved with me." Sai looked directly at Naruto and said, "you shouldn't be around the Uchiha, Naruto."

This time, Naruto responded, completely confused and angered by Sai's actions and words. "What the hell are you on Sai?"

Sai scowled before grabbing Naruto and pushing him towards the nearby House of Mirrors. He was about to press his lips onto Naruto's when a hand pressed against his forehead stopped him.

"Whoa, buddy. I don't think blondie wants you to do that."

At this point, Sasuke was already at Naruto's side. He was about to grab Sai and beat the living day lights out of him, but he was stopped by a powerful arm.

"We've got another aggressive one here, Goten."

"You should let them fight, Trunks-kun. It'll be fun to watch."

Naruto looked up at the raven haired man that had previously spoken. Naruto guessed that the lavender-haired man holding Sai and Sasuke back was 'Trunks-kun' and the raven onlooker was Goten.

Sai struggled against Trunks grasp. "Let me go, dammit."

"Sorry buddy. Can't do that until you calm down." Trunks responded while loosening his hold on the seemingly calm Sasuke.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto calmly, though he wanted to throw a well-deserved punch at Sai.

Sai relented and settled, walking away as soon as he was released.

Naruto faced Trunks. "Thanks man."

"No problem," Trunks said as he placed his arm on Goten's waist.

Goten snuggled into Trunks side and turned to Naruto. "So who was that guy anyways? He sure was mean."

"Yes dobe. I'd like to know who the hell that guy was as well." Sasuke crossed his arm and glared at the blond. He was overly angered by Sai's actions. He, of course, felt justified. As far as Sasuke was concerned, he was entitled to full access of everything that had to do with Naruto.

"I dunno. I think that was Sai, but he was acting really weird. I mean, he only called me dick-less once or somethin'. It was weird." He nodded in further confirmation.

"Well, you guys might want to be more careful." Trunks directly at Sasuke, warning, "there's a lot of grabby guys around here. Goten's been near-molested about six times already."

Goten frowned. "Huh? I thought you said they wanted some of my candy?"

Trunks rolled his eyes and smirked while commenting to Sasuke, "Uke's. You really have to watch out for them. Yours seems like the oblivious type too."

Sasuke smirked as he considered the fact. Naruto did seem oblivious and Sasuke liked him that way. All the more easier to molest. As Sasuke day-dreamed about the possibilities, Naruto finally realized the implications of Trunk's statement and began shouting.

"No! Me and Sasuke aren't... I'm not an uke!" He frantically gestured and blushed as he spoke.

Trunks and Sasuke shared a knowing smirk while Naruto continued to blushed fervently. Goten looked on with amusement, only half understanding the situation.

Goten's stomach let out a grumble. "Trunks. I need food."

Trunks chuckled slightly, knowing his lover had eaten only thirty minutes before. "Well, guess nature calls. We didn't get your names..."

Goten grabbed Naruto's hand and began to shake it. "Hey, I'm Goten. This is Trunks!" He grinned, proud at having introduced himself and Trunks properly.

Naruto beamed at Goten's friendliness. "I'm Naruto! This is Sasuke-teme."

"You guys should come with us to get some food. Trunks'll pay!"

Trunks nodded in acquiescence. If Goten wanted more company, it wasn't as though he could do anything against it.

"No thanks. Naruto and I have some things to do." Sasuke flatly refused, not wanting to use his Naruto-time to socialize with others.

"What are you talking about teme? I'm hungry. I wanna go!"

"Can't control your uke very well, can you?" Trunks really couldn't help teasing Sasuke. Superiority was in his genes.

Sasuke was beginning to glare at Trunks, but he couldn't quite manage a full death-glare when Goten harshly pulled Trunks towards a hot-dog stand and Naruto followed doing the same to him.

Goten ordered sixty hot-dogs for himself and Trunks before asking Naruto and Sasuke how many hot-dogs they were going to want.

Naruto sweat-dropped, wondering what they were going to do with sixty hot-dogs. They couldn't possibly eat that many. "Um... I think two each will be good enough, ne?"

Goten relayed the order to the cook and sat down at a nearby table, waiting anxiously.

"So... Are you guys really gonna eat that many hot dogs?" Naruto asked as he pulled up a chair next to Goten.

"Yeah! Hot-dogs are awesome! I like chicken too, but Trunks said that ten, fifteen-piece buckets was enough." Goten pouted at the end of his statement.

Trunks scoffed and began to nip at Goten's neck. Goten was just asking for it with that pout. Goten smiled and the slight nipping turned into a full make-out session.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, who was still confused by Goten and Trunks stipulated eating abilities. Of course, the perplexed expression on Naruto's face made Sasuke want to initiate a make-out session of his own with the dobe, but he doubted Naruto would very much appreciate it.

Nonetheless, Sasuke reached over to grab Naruto's chin, slowly closing the gap between his and Naruto's lips.

Naruto wasn't all too shocked when Sasuke grabbed his chin, but as he was nearing Sasuke, his eyes went wide and a slight blush dusted his cheeks. He licked his lips as Sasuke was millimeters from kissing him and he marveled at the feeling of Sasuke's lips on his.

Sasuke began to put only a light pressure against Naruto's lips with his own, waiting for Naruto to push him away. After a few seconds, he began to move his lips against Naruto's. He alternated soft suckles with barely noticeable nips. Sasuke lightly licked at Naruto's lips and was pleasantly surprised when he felt Naruto's tongue poking through. Sasuke, ever audacious, began to plunder Naruto's mouth with his own. He licked at Naruto's tongue and reveled in the blonde's unique taste.

Sasuke began to let his hands wander and he pushed his thumb beneath the waist-band of Naruto's pants. He languidly caressed Naruto's hip as they continued to kiss. He felt Naruto's fingers in his hair and he started to kiss more fiercely. At this point, Sasuke felt Naruto backing away slightly, wanting to breathe. As much as Sasuke didn't want to part, he gave Naruto's lips one last lick before withdrawing.

The sight he met made breaking the kiss off completely worth it. Naruto was blushing, panting and dazed. He still had his fingers entwined in Sasuke's hair and he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto was ecstatic. He'd never been kissed at all and that had to be the best kiss in all of existance; he was sure of it. He could smell Sasuke through his shirt, it was almost peppery; a spicy perfume. He could still feel Sasuke caressing his bare hip-bone and he didn't want to pull away. He didn't want to stop feeling such elation.

Sasuke felt Naruto grip him a little tighter. He looked down at Naruto and saw the blond smiling. He smiled back and then heard a giggle.

The giggle turned into full fledged laughter and both Sasuke and Naruto looked towards Goten's direction, where the laughter was coming from. Even Trunks was confused by the demi-saiyan's laughter. Goten had just started giggling while they were kissing and it eventually turned into a laughing fit.

Goten tried to slow down his laughter and quickly caught his breath as he clutched his sides. In between slight giggles he spoke, "It was... because... the turkey!..." Goten broke off in laughter again and the hot-dogs began to arrive. He immediately quelled his laughter as soon as the food was set down on the table and he grabbed the nearby mustard and ketchup and began to eat.

Naruto and Sasuke looked on in awe as the cheery man began to eat hot-dog after hot-dog at an alarming speed. They could barely see his jaw move!

Trunks shrugged at the teens' reactions and began to eat himself, knowing Goten would eat all the hot-dogs if given the chance.

Sasuke's shock eventually wore off and he began to eat. Naruto followed his example and chowed down as well.

Ten minutes later, Goten let out an impressive burp. He shyly covered his mouth and rubbed the back of his head, in the classic Son manner. "Heh, sorry."

Trunks and Sasuke shrugged while Naruto smiled, amused that someone could actually burp more loudly than Kyuubi.

The group got up and Naruto and Goten chatted idly as they walked in front of Trunks and Sasuke.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Trunks asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto. "I met him today."

"I thought so. Me and Goten were that giddy after our first kiss too. Still are."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "How long have you two been together?"

"Practically since he was born. I'm a year older. We've been best friends since we were in diapers and things just developed when we got hormones. I did ask him to be my wife when we were eight, though."

Sasuke's lip twitched upwards into a half-smile. He wanted to have some type of stupid memory like Trunks', with Naruto.

Goten stopped in front of the Animal Arena. His mouth hung open and his eyes shined with excitement. Trunks knew he would regret it later when Goten would most surely try to free the animals, but he'd worry about that when it happened and he asked Goten if he wanted to go inside.

Goten nodded before grabbing Trunks by the hand and running inside. He waved back at Sasuke and Naruto. With a, "See ya' later!" from Goten, the two disappeared inside.

Naruto remained dumbfounded for a second, but he quickly recovered and began to walk with Sasuke, side-by-side.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Ya' think we'll ever see them again?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Dobe. Don't you even know who that was?"

Naruto's annoyance was shadowed by confusion and all he could say was, "Huh?"

"That was Trunks Briefs. He's pretty much president of Capsule Corp. The Uchiha Corporation does business with them regularly. Of course we'll see them again."

True, Sasuke never much liked going to any of the dinner parties which he knew Trunks was forced to attend, he wouldn't mind going if Naruto wanted to. Plus, he'd be giving Itachi a break from the awful mingling.

"Oh, cool! 'Cause Goten said he was really into martial arts and I kinda am too. It'll be awesome to spar with him!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's brilliant grin and he felt his reservation slipping. He laughed.

"Eh? What are you laughing at?"

Honestly, Sasuke didn't have an answer to Naruto's question, but he knew it had something to do with Naruto's goofy grin and the surreal happiness the boy made him experience.

Sasuke shook his head and found Naruto grinning again... A grin of accomplishment.

**

* * *

"Hyuuga!"**

Gaara strove to remove Neji's clothing, but it seemed a certain pants zipper didn't want to comply.

"Ga-Gaara. Calm down." Neji was so close to an orgasm from all of Gaara's eager movements trying to unzip his pants. He didn't want to have a mess in his pants for the rest of the day so he knew he had to get Gaara to calm down. Hell, if Gaara didn't calm down, his pants would probably end up ripped beyond recognition.

"Shut up, _Neji_." Gaara pronounced Neji's name with affection; he had succeeded in unzipping Neji's pants and he was very pleased.

Gaara pulled Neji's boxers down and fisted the revealed erection. He lightly lapped at the precum, before taking the tip between his lips sucking lightly.

"Gaara." Neji hissed at the sensation of Gaara's lips on his cock. He knew he would probably come in the next five seconds if Gaara let him. Of course, Gaara never actually let him cum like that. Neji always had to climax _inside_ of Gaara, and Neji was well aware of which _side_ Gaara always had in mind.

Gaara withdrew his lips from Neji's dick and pulled out the lube to coat him. Without further foreplay, Gaara impaled himself onto Neji. He quickly wrapped his legs around the standing Hyuuga's hips and shifted slightly, rubbing his member on Neji's bare stomach.

Neji rotated his hips against Gaara, knowing Gaara would enjoy the added friction, before grabbing Gaara's penis and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Gaara moaned softly and clenched his eyes shut. Neji, the expert Gaara-lover he was, kissed Gaara's neck lightly, paying special attention to Gaara's very sensitive collar bone. Neji panted as he left a trail of pink impressions across Gaara's neck, making a very evident mark at the junction of Gaara's neck and shoulder.

Neji continued thrusting quickly as Gaara writhed, trapped between the wall and Neji's naked form. Gaara leaned up for a kiss and Neji immediately put his lips to Gaara's. Gaara plundered Neji's mouth completely, dominating _his_ Hyuuga. He caressed every inch with his tongue and teasingly lapped at the sides of Neji's lips. Neji moaned into the kiss Gaara broke away.

Neji looked into Gaara's lust-filled eyes. He thrusted roughly and Gaara reached his climax abruptly. He threw his head back slightly, still maintaining eye-contact with Neji and opened his mouth in a silent scream. Neji shut his eyes and held Gaara tightly against him as his orgasm crashed over him.

The two panted lightly and Neji nestled his head against Gaara's chest. He smiled lightly, noticing Gaara smelled salty, and began to lick at the milky skin. Gaara shifted slightly and let Neji do as he pleased, it's not as though he didn't like being licked by Neji anyway.

As the two continued to bask in the aftermath of their sex, they heard a noise nearby. Neji cursed as he could hear the footsteps get closer to them. He figured someone must have heard them. He knew Gaara was angry as well since he felt the red-head tense. He backed away from him and pulled his pants up. Gaara took out the handkerchief he brought and lightly cleaned himself up. He was going to wipe his chest, but he was interrupted by a bright light shining at him and Neji.

The flashlight that emanated the light was being held by a short, and slightly pudgy security-guard.

He annoyingly flashed the light at their eyes. "All right, clean yourselves up and come out."

Neji sighed, knowing Gaara was going to be angered by this, and an angry Gaara was not a good thing... Unless he was horny as well. Neji wearily glanced at Gaara and was surprised to see a smirk on the youth's face.

Gaara decided that he would have some fun while 'cleaning up'. He grabbed Neji's shoulders and pushed him against the wall. He licked at the traces of their love-making that remained on Neji's chest. Neji gasped in shock and pleasure as Gaara licked and bit at one of Neji's nipples. Gaara wasn't usually the one who did the active pleasuring, so he began to get impatient. He stopped his ministrations and looked at Neji.

Neji nodded in understanding and began to lick at Gaara's chest as well. He went across the plane of Gaara's stomach, were most of the cum was concentrated. He licked slowly and patiently, knowing Gaara would want to drag this out. He nipped at the skin he came into contact with and caressed the pink nipples with his hands. He pinched one lightly before latching his lips over it and sucking on it. Gaara let out a strangled moan and pushed Neji away from him. He didn't want to get hard right now.

Neji grabbed Gaara's shirt and passed it over to him before grabbing his own and putting it on. As expected, the security guard had passed out from a rather messy nose-bleed and probably not a little disbelief.

Neji and Gaara walked to the exit, hand in hand, conversing about the uselessness of law enforcement, and headed to a soba-ya, fully prepared for a second round once they finished eating.

**

* * *

****Say hello and thank-you to my beta, Okita1209. She kicks ass! **

**Review Replies**

**coco-Thanks for the review. I hope this has what you asked for. I'm making more chapters and those will be fun-filled and smutty too.**

**Monkie-Yay! I always love your reviews. Thanks for the tip. I will be getting rid of the het pairings if only to add in some random Yaoi pairings from other fandoms. Plus, I have to concentrate on Sasuke and Naruto 'cause they're my OTP. Neji and Gaara too. Of course I got your review for my NejiGaara one-shot. I had a ball reading it. I wrote another NejiGaara one-shot so check it out. It's pure smut.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Unbetaed:Will repost just as soon as it is betaed.  
**

**Sorry I took so long. Blame college and kill writer's block. **

**Warning: I couldn't help it. I just had to give into my NejiGaara obsession. I'm sure you guys don't mind too much, right? **

**Um... Lessee... All Bleach Characters are property of Kubo Noriaki. Oh, and for clarification's sake, Tatsuki and Orihime are characters from Bleach. OOC-ness should be expected for all characters not from Naruto. Don't bitch about it. Gai-sensei will smack you with a yaoi paddle if you do.  
**

* * *

**Gay Day 3:**

Kyuubi walked out of the Haunted House, clutching his stomach as he continued to laugh. "Man... Did ya' see those... Those twelve-year-olds?" he asked between pants and giggles, "we scared the shit out of them."

"Hm, the groans and gasps that were coming from hell knows where probably contributed to that as well," Itachi mused out loud as he snaked his arm around Kyuubi's waist.

Kyuubi snuggled into Itachi's side as the two walked along. "You know, I think those groans and shit sounded like Neji and Gaara. I bet they were having sex. Naruto says they go at it like bunnies. He's the one who got them together. He's always noticing things that will make people happy and he always tries to help them with that. I think he really likes your brother though. It's not just a case of makin' him happy, I think Naruto's trying to make himself happy too. Do you think your brother's good for him?"

Itachi paused to think on his answer. Kyuubi had actually engaged him in conversation throughout the day, and it wasn't one-sided. Kyuubi would blather on for a while and then pop a random question that Itachi had no choice but to answer with something other than his customary, ambiguous 'hn'. Itachi finally thought of an appropriate reply. "He better be."

Kyuubi groaned lightly. "Aw, com'on. That's not an answer. Tell me, what's Sasuke like? Is he nice or is he a brat?... Tell meee, " Kyuubi whined.

Itachi rolled his eyes. Sure, it was uncharacteristic of him, he wouldn't normally waste energy on such an useless action, but Kyuubi really did warrant such a reaction. Itachi could guarantee that he had talked more in these past two hours than he had in his entire life. It's not that he minded conversing, but no one had ever wanted to talk to him, or they were all too intimidated to approach him. Then again, whenever he initiated a conversation with anyone, it failed. Kyuubi must just be very talented at this... Conversing. "Sasuke can be selfish. He's been more isolated than I have. He's never had a real friend."

Kyuubi paused. "Huh? How is it possible that he's never had a friend?" It's not that he couldn't relate, he hadn't really had a true friend either, since everyone was always adverse to interacting with him, but he couldn't figure out how why a prestigious Uchiha would not have had friends during childhood at least.

"Sasuke idolized me when he was younger so he always thought of everyone else as inferior. By the time he grew out of it, our parents were dead and he just gave up on the world, consuming himself with anything that could keep his mind off the loneliness, I suppose." Itachi had never talked about this. He reasoned that he was largely responsible for the way Sasuke had turned out. Though he had tried to make sure Sasuke socialized; exposing the younger Uchiha to such characters as ex-assassins, perverted professors he'd met in college (when he was 15), and crazy family friends was probably not the best thing to have done. Then again, that was all Itachi could really do...

"Hm... You don't gotta blame yourself for it. Sasuke's gonna be fine."

Itachi wasn't blaming himself. He was just acknowledging his responsibility regarding the matter. It wasn't as if he felt guilty.. Much.

Kyuubi smiled at Itachi. He could understand what Itachi was feeling. He always blamed himself for everything that was wrong in Naruto's life, because it really was his fault. Well, no one that mattered ever told him that, actually they usually refuted his belief... But that was besides the point. Fact was, he was responsible for Naruto's loneliness, just as Itachi felt he was responsible for Sasuke's loneliness.

Itachi grabbed Kyuubi's waist and lead him to a cotton-candy stand. He bought some blue cotton-candy for Kyuubi and then pointed in the direction of the hot-dog stand across from them. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting with two guys, a raven and a guy with purple-ish hair... The two guys they were sitting with were making-out and Sasuke was holding Naruto's chin and leaning in closely... And then the two teens were kissing!

"Wah!!! My little brother," Kyuubi yelled. His irrational protectiveness for Naruto kicked in and he started to move towards the two with the intent of separating them. He couldn't let his little brother be devirginized!

Itachi felt Kyuubi shift and then move away from him. He reflexively tightened his hold on the red-head so as to prevent him from getting away. Kyuubi turned his face towards him and their eyes met. Itachi held Kyuubi's gaze and quickly leaned down to capture his lips.

Kyuubi gasped in surprise and almost dropped his cotton-candy when he felt Itachi's lips against his own. At that moment, Itachi slipped his tongue inside to taste Kyuubi. Kyuubi forgot himself then and tilted his head up so he could get closer to Itachi. He felt Itachi turn him around in his arms and then press him into his body. The two melded, lost in their kiss.

Itachi massaged Kyuubi's tongue with his own. Kyuubi's tongue was pliant and wanting, it seemed. Itachi was only too pleased to explore the red-head's mouth. His hands began wandering and they reached Kyuubi's hips. He became aware of slender fingers treading through his hair. Itachi felt the vibrations of Kyuubi's moans and he grunted in response. Just as he was going to start rubbing his groin against Kyuubi's, they were interrupted by a short, raven-haired girl.

"Ahem. If you're not going to buy anymore cotton-candy, can you please move?"

"Tatsuki-chan! Do you have the cotton-candy? I got the hot-dog!"  
The raven, Tatsuki, turned to her orange-haired companion with the hot dog. She leaned over the stand, looking for the person who ran it. "Eh... Sorry Orihime... The cotton-candy man is taking a nap."

Indeed, the man running the cotton-candy stand was laying on the floor. That he was taking a nap wasn't necessarily true considering he seemed to have passed out around the time Itachi and Kyuubi began making out.

Orihime pouted in disappointment. She had finally convinced Tatsuki to try hot-dogs with cotton-candy and now Tatsuki-chan would have to miss out on such a great combo because the cotton-candy man was taking a nap. It was so unfair.

Kyuubi noticed the girls' predicament and decided to help. "You can have mine. I haven't eaten any of it." He extended the cotton candy towards them.

Itachi frowned, slightly insulted by the fact that Kyuubi had no qualms about giving up something that Itachi had bought him. Then again, Itachi considered, Kyuubi was probably just so altruistic as to give up something he revered. Itachi looked at Kyuubi's face and noted that the smile there became strained as he handed the cotton candy to the black haired girl. Smirking, he leaned down to whisper in Kyuubi's ear. "I'll buy you another one later." Without the least bit of hesitation, he gently swiped his tongue across Kyuubi's ear; fully enjoying the shiver this caused.

"Thank you so much!" Orihime gushed at Kyuubi. "Now Tatsuki-chan can taste hot-dog with mustard, ketchup and cotton-candy.

Tatsuki hid her grimace expertly and let a smile grace her face. At least her smile wasn't completely fake since she really was happy that Orihime wasn't sad anymore. She smiled even more so when Orihime gave her a tiny kiss on her lips before lacing their hands together and leading her to a nearby table.

Kyuubi leaned against Itachi as he waved goodbye to the two girls. He smiled and let Itachi lead him away in search of another cotton candy stand.

* * *

"Ah, Gaara!" Neji exclaimed, running his fingers though strands of rough, red hair. 

Gaara smirked and looked down at Neji. "Bit too hard?"

Neji smiled and shook his head. "Nah, it felt good." He suddenly flipped Gaara onto his back and laid on top of him, placing meticulous, searing kisses on Gaara's collarbone. He touched every inch of Gaara's naked body that he could reach, trying to sensitize Gaara all over.

"Oh! To-touch _more._ There!" Gaara arched his back, desperately trying to rub his nipples against Neji's chest. He managed to make some light contact, but it wasn't enough. Thankfully, though, Neji never denied him anything and the brunette's mouth was at the semi-hard nub within seconds. "Yes, there!" Gaara encouraged Neji.

Neji smirked, taking the nipple between his teeth and tugging on it. He shifted his leg and began to put pressure on Gaara's cock. He groaned as Gaara began to shift up and down, rubbing himself against Neji's thigh.

"_Neji_," Gaara growled. He felt ambivalent when Neji raised himself up to grab the lube. He liked that things were moving along but having to wait was agonizing. Gaara cheered mentally when he heard Neji pop open the lube.

Neji pulled Gaara's hips into his lap. He began to rub Gaara's entrance with his lube coated fingers, mesmerized by the ruby red color of the opening. He wanted to lean down and lick it.

"Hyuuga," Gaara snapped as he thrust against the probing fingers. "If you don't push something in me, I'll fuck you raw!" Gaara's scooted his hips upwards, trying to reach Neji's member and rub against it.

Neji conceded and scooted closer as well, allowing his cock to come into contact with Gaara's ass. He moaned as he felt Gaara shudder against him. He couldn't hold off any longer either so he quickly coated himself with the remaining lubricant on his hand and slowly entered Gaara. He held Gaara's hips back as the redhead trying to impale himself completely. "Fuck," Neji moaned as the head of his cock pushed past that tight ring of muscle. He angled his thrust downwards and drove in completely, letting himself fall forward over Gaara.

Gaara wrapped his legs around Neji's back, near his shoulder blades, thankful for his flexibility that allowed him to be comfortable in such a position. He hummed in appreciation and ran his hands along the small of Neji's back. He began to kiss Neji's neck, the kisses escalating to sucks and nips that left red marks in their wake. He let Neji take his time with moving, content to just rhythmically tense up so he'd sporadically squeeze Neji. With Neji hovering above him, panting wantonly, he really didn't mind waiting.

Neji began moving, not wanting to cum before Gaara and liable to do so if he waited any longer. He grabbed Gaara's cock with one hand and teased a nipple with the other. He briefly felt Gaara smile against his neck before the redhead opened his mouth to let out low, breathy groans of appreciation.

"Hah. G-good?" Gaara asked, wondering if Neji was feeling the same as him at the moment.

Neji took a moment to answer, his reply breathless and choppy. "The... best. Gaara." Neji was trying his damnedest not to spill his load. The position they were in made Gaara feel so tight and he could feel every little movement Gaara made. He took in large breaths of air, trying to hold off his climax just a little longer.

Gaara was faring no better than Neji and was unable to hold on any longer. Neji breathing against his ear, stroking his cock, and ramming into him was too much stimulation and he tensed up, releasing his seed over his abdomen and Neji's hand.

Neji groaned in pleasure and let go. He didn't even have anymore energy to continue thrusting into Gaara as his orgasm washed over him, leaving him exhausted and sated when it ended. Through pure strength of will and conscientiousness, he managed to roll off of Gaara so as not to suffocate the smaller male.

Gaara, however, didn't want Neji off of him so he pressed himself up against the brunette's side and waited to be held. He didn't wait for more than a second, however, as Neji instantly wrapped his arms around Gaara and drew the redhead's legs in with his own.

Suddenly, the sound of approaching feet reached both males' ears and Neji defensively held Gaara closer against him, willing himself not to tighten his grip in anger. A flashlight shined over them and Neji scowled, ready to pummel whoever was stupid enough to interrupt his time with Gaara.

The idiot with the flashlight spoke. "I can't believe this. You two again?! I just cleaned up the mess I made from last time!" He didn't sound so much exasperated as he sounded excited.

Gaara, who seemed completely unaffected by the security guard's presence, whispered to Neji, "clean me up, _Neji._"

Neji chuckled and carefully pushed Gaara down onto his back, trying not to expose any part of the redhead's body. He didn't want that anyone else seeing Gaara's naked figure. He placed a kiss on Gaara's collarbone before heading south to Gaara's limp cock. He began licking at the base and moved upwards as he cleared the skin of all traces of Gaara's cum.

Gaara drew his hand over his mouth, knowing Neji wouldn't appreciate it if the security guard saw his parted mouth moaning in pleasure.

It wasn't long before they heard a thud indicating that the security guard had fainted once again. Neji smirked up at Gaara and continued licking away until Gaara' was fully cleaned and subsequently erect.

The two decided that another round was in order and quickly proceeded to join their bodies once again for a quickie, not caring about anyone but each other.

* * *

Naruto clutched Sasuke's arm to his chest as he laughed uproariously. Normally, after going into a haunted house, he'd be scared shit-less and grabbing onto Kyuubi while trying to hold back his tears. This time, however, he was letting the tears flow freely as he laughed and laughed. 

"Oh god. My belly!" Naruto gasped as he tried to calm himself down, giggling sporadically in between breaths.

Sasuke sighed, but he was internally cheering at the hold Naruto had on his arm. "I can't believe they did that." Sasuke was a little disappointed though. When he'd found out about Naruto's fear of ghosts while they were talking about the haunted house, he had immediately dragged Naruto over here in hopes of getting an armful of a frightened Naruto in need of comforting. Those two just had to ruin it though.

"Gah! I can't believe it either! I mean, I knew Gaara could be an exhibitionist and Neji will always go along with it, but wow! I mean, did ya hear the security guard?" Naruto let go of Sasuke and placed his arms akimbo, a frown on his face as he puffed up his chest and deepened his voice for his imitation. "You two again?! I just cleaned up the mess I made from last time!" Naruto began laughing again, bending slightly as he hugged his stomach.

Sasuke smiled, glad that Naruto was enjoying himself. He quickly steeled his face, however, when he noticed Neji and Gaara walking towards them.

"You missed the part where he fainted after Neji licked the cum off my dick," Gaara said with no change in his tone or expression. Neji blushed, but tried to feign innocence.

Naruto made a face as though he had just eaten something sour. "Geez Gaara, too much info!" He chuckled as he made his way towards Gaara and patted the red-head on the back. "But that really was great. I wasn't even scared at the end."

Sasuke glared at Gaara who had a smug little smile on his face, probably due to the fact that he had a hand in making Naruto laugh like that. Neji, who had his unreasonably possessive moments, actually glared at Naruto, whose arm was languidly hanging over Gaara's shoulders as he chattered about something or other.

Sasuke glanced at Neji and smirked slightly, thinking that he might have an ally. "Hyuuga."

"Uchiha." Neji took his glare off of Naruto, scowling at the blond's inherent friendliness and his closeness with Gaara.

Sasuke walked up to Neji, crossing his arms as they both watched Naruto and Gaara. "It seems that you don't like Naruto around your boyfriend."

Neji stopped scowling and threw a bored glance at Sasuke before turning back to Naruto and Gaara, smiling at Gaara's small grin and those jade eyes that were turned towards him. He shook his head. "It's not that... They're best friends and I'm used to it. Sometimes though..." Neji drifted off as he noticed Gaara's smile turn into a smirk and those eyes began filling with mischief and stared right at him. He was so lost in Gaara's gaze that he didn't notice Naruto was whispering in Gaara's ear. He gulped as Gaara walked towards him; Neji's imagination making him think that Gaara just happened to be swaying his hips although he wasn't.

Naruto saddled up next to Sasuke, an impish grin on his face. "Ne, I think Gaara seriously likes it when Neji gets all possessive. He likes pushing his buttons. Ha, I bet they're gonna go back to the Haunted House later!" Naruto began laughing again, trying to stop long enough to wave at Neji and Gaara who were walking in the direction of the nearby Ferris Wheel. "So, where do you wanna go now?"

Sasuke laced his fingers with Naruto's own and began to walk in the opposite direction, Naruto following him. "Well, the Ferris Wheel is out. Neji and Gaara will be doing who knows what there and I want to save it for later anyways. We can't go to the Animal Arena, because Goten will release all the animals, if he hasn't already. The Tunnel of Love..."

"Aw, Sasu_ke_-chan, you wanted to go to the Tunnel of Love? That's sooo cute." Naruto snickered in good humor.

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe. I just thought you'd like to go there... Wait. I know where we could go. You'll like the Aquatic Center, won't you?" Sasuke paused, looking around for a guide sign. He found it and realized they were going in the right direction; the Aquatic Center was near the Animal Arena.

"Oooh, cool! It'll be totally awesome! We can look at the dolphins and the sea lions. Oh, we gotta see the penguins. They waddle funny! It reminds me of when Iruka-sensei made Kyuu wear a pregnant-belly thing that weighed a ton. Ah, he had to waddle for the whole week that he wore that!" Naruto began laughing, lost in his memories.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, wondering what the hell Naruto was smoking. "Why did Iruka make Kyuubi wear a 'pregnant-belly'?"

Naruto, quite covertly if you ask him, wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist as he explained. "Well, he wanted to teach Kyuu a thing or two about safe sex. Kyuu kept on complaining that condoms sucked 'cause he couldn't have real rough sex and he said that it was okay because he wasn't a girl so he wouldn't get pregnant and all the girls he went out with were on the pill anyways. Iruka-sensei kept on reminding him about diseases and all, but he just ignored it." Naruto squeezed Sasuke's side and began making random swirls with his fingers, pausing in his explanation for a second. "So then, me and Iruka-sensei and Gai-sensei attacked him in the middle of the night and we put the pregnant belly on him and we locked it on him with chains and everything. He even had to shower and go to work in it. You know, that was almost two weeks ago and he hasn't had sex since. He's totally gonna jump Itachi." He looked up at Sasuke and grinned innocently when the Uchiha arched an eyebrow at him and gave a pointed glance to his groping hand.

Sasuke sighed, not really having anything to say about the 'pregnant belly ordeal', mostly because he was too distracted by Naruto's hand to think of anything to say. In any case, it seemed that when Naruto would go off talking for that long, the blond didn't actually expect a reply unless he asked a question at the end. Then again, probably for conversation's sake, Naruto had mentioned something about Itachi just now... What was it? Damn that hand! Oh, Kyuubi was gonna jump Itachi because he was really horny. Noticing this, Sasuke quickly formulated a reply. "Even if your brother jumps my brother, Itachi won't give in. He's too cold to try anything." Having known Itachi for his whole life Sasuke felt so sure of that.

Naruto waggled his eyebrows, almost condescendingly, and said, "We'll see. Five bucks, 'member?"

"Right." Sasuke smirked, thinking that he couldn't actually lose this bet.

"Eh? Where are we? Shouldn't we be at the fishy place by now?" Naruto let go of Sasuke's waist and made a full turn to literally look around.  
Sasuke looked at his surroundings and noticed that they were no where near the Aquatic Center and were instead near the park's center where all the kiddie rides were located. "Fuck. We must have passed it earlier... There was a turn we were supposed to make." He grabbed Naruto's hand and began walking.

"Oh. Oops." Naruto jogged to Sasuke's side. "I guess I distracted you too much, huh?" He smiled cockily.

"Not really, dobe," Sasuke responded as he pulled Naruto closer to himself when he noticed the crowd was getting significantly larger as they neared the Aquatic Center. He hoped there wouldn't be a long line; he hated the bitchy people that got pissed when he used his Fast Pass to avoid the wait.

Naruto merely chuckled at Sasuke's reply and tried to keep up with Sasuke's quick strides. When they finally reached the Aquatic Center, they found that there were only about ten people lined up and they would probably get in with this group. Naruto whooped happily and ran to the line dragging Sasuke behind him. "Ah, we're here! I heard they have blowfish! I hope we get to see one that's puffed up. The only one's I've seen like that were stuffed. I wanna be able to puff my cheeks with them!" Naruto began puffing his cheeks up, trying to show Sasuke what he was talking about.

Sasuke shook his head as he stifled his chuckles and rubbed Naruto's head. "We'll see one, I promise." Sasuke had never been more happy to make a promise than he had been at that moment because of Naruto's joyous reaction. The gaping mouth that was outlined with a smile and those happy wide eyes were an exorbitant award for such a simply act.

Naruto whooped again and threw his arms around Sasuke. He wasn't so much happy about seeing a puffed up blowfish as he was happy that Sasuke had been kind and considerate enough to listen to him and not make fun of him. Every time he had mentioned his blowfish wish to his friends and family, he had been mocked, even if in a teasing manner. Sure, it was a silly little desire, but that was the point. Silliness aside, they really shouldn't have made fun of him for it. Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck and whispered, "thanks."

Sasuke briefly nuzzled Naruto's hair with his nose, effectively hiding his smile from the rest of the world. "You're welcome," he whispered back. He noticed the line had begun to move and so he squeezed Naruto, returning the hug, before letting him go. "Let's go see those blowfish."

Naruto grabbed his hand and smiled. The two went into the Aquatic Center, oblivious to everything around them except each other and the large sign at the entrance that indicated where each marine animal was located.

They walked to the designated area, Naruto with a big smile on his face and Sasuke with a comparably smaller but nonetheless brilliant grin. When they arrived at the blowfish tank Naruto immediately pressed his face to the glass and puffed up his cheeks. Even though they both got scolded and kicked out of the Aquatic Center for touching the glass, it was so worth it when Naruto—after using his Teary Begging Uzumaki Eyes complete with prayer hands—finally convinced Sasuke to join him in the cheek puffing.

Yeah, Sasuke's smile and the kiss after that had been completely worth everything, Naruto thought.

* * *

It was finally noon and after having waited for four hours, Chouji was finally going to compete in the Food Eating Contest. His friends were dispersed in the crowd, cheering him on while they waited for the competition to begin. 

"This is so awesome. I bet Chouji'll win!" Naruto animatedly declared.

Sasuke just shook his head as he continued to stand behind Naruto, his arms wrapped around the blond's waist. He had seen the list of competitors and Goten's father was one of them. If Goten could eat ten buckets of chicken and sixty hot-dogs as a snack, how much could his father eat?

Naruto craned his neck as he felt Sasuke moving. He couldn't tell if Sasuke was agreeing or not. As he turned he noticed Iruka and Kakashi walking in their direction, and was duly distracted. He waved wildly and called out to the pair, not realizing that the two had already noticed him. "Hey, Iruka-sensei!!!"

Once Iruka had reached Naruto he smiled and replied, "hey Naruto. How has your day with Sasuke been so far?"

"Oh, it's been the best! We went to the fish place and he even puffed his cheeks at the blowfish with me." Naruto turned in Sasuke's arms and hugged the raven haired teen. He was still ecstatic about Sasuke's behavior.

A smug smirk graced Sasuke's face as he hugged Naruto back. He was devious and audacious enough to squeeze Naruto's ass. Naruto only blushed cutely and smiled before retaliating with a grope of his own that made Sasuke's eyes bug out.

Kakashi and Naruto laughed at Sasuke's expression while Iruka tried to stiffle his chuckles. Sasuke began to scowl, but he was quickly appeased when Naruto gave him a peck on the lips.

"Holy shit Raidou! I never thought I'd see the day when Uchiha Sasuke would let someone touch his sacred Uchiha ass," Genma muttered around an over-sized toothpick.

This time both Sasuke and Naruto scowled, Sasuke's hold tightening on Naruto.

Raidou just languidly leaned against Genma and graced the perverted man's neck with a kiss, foregoing any comments.

Kakashi noticed how Genma wasn't moving erratically as he was wont to. Iruka sent him a warning look and shook his head; a gesture to warn Kakashi not to ask. No one needed to hear an explicit account of all the things Genma and Raidou had done to make them both relatively tired.

"Anyways," Iruka calmly changed the focus of the conversation, "everyone else is over at some tables that Ino saved. Front row. We're only missing Kyuubi and Itachi now."

"We should go back to the tables," Kakashi added, looping his arm around Iruka. "Kyuubi will want to be at the front..."

"And Itachi will get him there," Sasuke added. The group waded through the crowd, Iruka and Naruto apologizing intermittently as they accidentally bumped into people.

When they finally made it to the front, they noticed that although Itachi and Kyuubi weren't at the tables, they were nearby, a couple of tables down.

An orange haired girl cheered loudly as she hugged the raven haired girl next to her while hopping excitedly. "Yay, go Ichigo!"

The raven haired girl would have cheered as well, but she just smiled blissfully, enjoying the comfort of the bosom she was being pressed into.

Kyuubi, having recognized the striking orange hair, waved at the two girls. The more energetic of the two—Orihime-chan, Kyuubi recalled—enthusiastically waved back.

Orihime greeted them warmly. "Hi! Thank you so much for the cotton candy. Tatsuki-chan liked the hot dogs so much that we ate some more when the cotton candy man woke up!"

"That good, huh?" Kyuubi grinned in amusement. The girl reminded him of Naruto a little.

"Actually, they were," Tatsuki replied. Her voice sounded completely sincere.

Kyuubi chuckled. "I guess I'm gonna have to try one."

Orihime gasped in delight. "Oh, we have some extra! You can have one right now. They're still warm. She turned to the table and opened up a takeout box. She grabbed a hot dog with a napkin and put some ketchup and mustard on it before handing it to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi looked on with dread as Orihime put a large clump of cotton candy over the hot dog. She noticed his apprehension and asked, "do you not like mustard or ketchup?"

Kyuubi didn't have the heart to refuse her so he quickly shook his head and took a large bite of the hot dog. As he chewed his lips quirked into a genuine smile and he began to hum in appreciation. "Oh wow," he spoke around his bite, "this tastes great! Oh god, you gotta try this Itachi." Kyuubi turned around and pushed the hot dog to Itachi's lips. "Com'on! It tastes so good. I'll kiss you if you try it," Kyuubi offered.

Itachi pondered the proposition and decided that if it did indeed taste good, it would taste even better coming from Kyuubi's mouth. "Feed it to me."

Kyuubi shrugged and pushed the hot dog against Itachi's lips again. "Okay, open wide."

Itachi pulled back slightly and shook his head. "Not like that."

Confusion crossed Kyuubi's face. "Then how?"

"Don't drop it," Itachi said before taking a small bite out of the hot dog and kissing Kyuubi. The red-head gasped, thankfully, which allowed Itachi to push the food and his tongue into Kyuubi's mouth. Kyuubi was right, it did taste good.

Their kiss was cut short as cheering erupted all around them and the crowd got on it's feet. The contestants were being called to the stage.

"Please welcome our second contestant, Takeru "Tsunami" Kobayashi!" the announcer said.**(1)** "I'm sure the crowd today reveres him for his hot dog eating abilities and his special technique of getting them wet before swallowing!"

Kyuubi laughed, grateful that Itachi had taken the last bits of hot dog out of his mouth before their kiss ended. Ah, he wished he could be with Naruto right now. His little brother never got dirty jokes and he would always ask poor Iruka to clarify. Iruka's stuttered explications always ended up in making both him and Naruto blush as he and Kakashi laughed.

Itachi allowed himself a chuckle as Kyuubi laughed into his shoulder. The red-head's immaturity was liberating in a way.

* * *

**(1) Takeru Kobayashi has won the Nathan's Hot Dog Eating Contest six times. He came in second last year (prob. because of a major jaw injury, but that's just my opinion). He really does have a technique where he eats the 'frankfurter' part first and then dips the bread in water. I simplified it in description for the sake of a dirty joke. I hope he never finds out.**

**So... Anybody still reading? Well, I'm sorry this is so late. I'll try to do better next time.  
**

**Uh, I have a new fanfic out though. Housemates... It's SasuNaru(Sasu). Check it out if you haven't already.**

**Signed review replies will be out within the next few days, but I'd like to thank you all for the reviews; especially Trekiael for all your suggestions. I was just re-reading your review and I realized that if I had re-read it a month ago, my writer's block could have been gone. Stupid me.**

**Okay, I won't bore you guys any longer. But seriously, this seems to be my most popular fic here and I'm really grateful for the support. Makes it so much funner to write.**

** Random, but... Monkie, I miss you!  
**

**Unsigned review replies:**

**blue: Hell yeah! Ha, I'd reply to your e-mail, but I fear that you've forgotten me. Heh, you prob. don't even remember having reviewed. (I wouldn't). In any case, thank you for your review.**

**coco: Hey! Thanks for the review. Gah, I wonder if you've gotten put up that fic you were talking about. Gimme the account name? I'd definitely like to read it. If you haven't already written it, I'd like to suggest any pairing I've used here. :P I honestly am a huge SasuNaru and NejiGaara fangirl so I'll read anything that includes those pairings. Ah, I am definitely going to try to fit in some KakaIru smut. I wanted to put it in this chapter, but I couldn't fit it in well. :ish a loser: But you can bet I'll do it. As for writing something for me, you don't have to, but if you want to, write some NejiGaara. There just isn't enough out there...  
**


End file.
